Baby, You Wouldn't Last A Minute on the Creek
by heychelsletschacha
Summary: Massie Block didn't ask to start over. Actually, abandoning her life and moving to New York was completely unexpected. But she's about to learn that the last name "Block" has some serious consequences. Especially in Westchester. Massington. AU.
1. Trailer

**This is just a little something that I have done to keep my summer reading assingments from completely consuming my last two days of summer.**

**I should probably go work on those now… **

**--**

**Meet Massie Block**

_Massie studied the girl skimming through the Benefit aisle as she picked up a compact of bright green eye shadow. Massie appropriately straightened her ULTA nametag and went over to her._

"_May I suggest a different color? That one will make you look totally washed out," she said with a reassuring smile._

**She has Everything You Want**

"_I'll take that pair," Massie said, pointing to the Manolos on display._

"_That will be 4,236 dollars," the saleswoman said. "You'd better look at a more, um, affordable pair. This isn't Payless," she smirked._

"_And I'm not cash-less," Massie smirked back as she handed her her AmEx card and smiled sweetly, as if she was th_e luckiest girl in the world.

**She has Everything You Can't Have**

_Evan Grey walked to Massie's table, holding a giant chocolate chip cookie. "FORMAL WITH ME?" it said, spelled in specially ordered purple M&Ms, her favorite color._

"_Of course," Massie said, hugging him. And all of Merianne High School could see her grin that could light up a room._

"_They're so cute together," gushed Mia Vanni to her friend Amber Willis._

"_Massie's so lucky to have fricking Evan Grey," Amber agreed._

**But Things Can Change in the Blink of an Eye…**

"_Massie Block," a voice blasting from the loudspeaker said. "You're wanted at the Dean's office." Massie gingerly stepped up from her seat in Chemistry Lab, ignoring the whispers that immediately commenced as soon as the announcement was finished._

"_It's probably just Walters busting you on your skirt again," Massie's best friend, Hadley Davis, whispered._

_--_

"_I'm sorry, Massie," Inez, the Block's maid, said. Isaac gave her a knowing pat on her back. "There was nothing anyone could do."_

"_So everything's gone, right?" Massie asked, a soft hollowness to her voice was evident. She looked at her feet. "I have nothing left…"_

"_Actually," Inez began, her eyes darting back and forth from Massie to Isaac to Massie again and then Mr. Walters. "There is one option left."_

**Welcome to Westchester, Massie.**

"_Welcome to BOCHS," Claire fake-smiled, approaching Massie as Dylan, Kristen, Alicia, Josh, Cam, Derrick, Kemp and Plovert trailed behind her._

"_I'll feel welcome when you stop lying through your teeth," Massie replied curtly and kept walking—away from Claire and her followers, leaving awe and confusion evident of everyone's face._

**And Not Everything is What It Appears**

"_I still meant what I said," Derrick told her, gently brushing her hair behind her ear._

"_Hmm," Massie pretended to think. "You just so happened to leave out the part that now I'm involved because of your carelessness and now Dempsey and Griffin have it out for me too?"_

"_They don't have it out for you—"_

"_My mistake," Massie spat angrily. "They want to kill me, just so they can get to my uncle. And you're not any different than they are!"_

**And Then You Start to Wonder**

"_Tell me, Massie," Layne said, sitting down on the couch across from her. "Do you like him? Honestly, answer me."_

_Massie stared at Layne quizzically. "There's a good chance that it might be more than that," she admitted. "But I know that he's not interested in me. He just wants to get to my family."_

"_Maybe not… he's not the jerk you make him out to be, you know. There's something going on under the surface," Layne paused. "And I think you're the only one who can really tap into that."_

**How Did Things Go Downhill So Fast?**

"_There's going to be a riot," Josh said, walking briskly down the hallway with Massie by his side._

"_What do you mean, a riot?"_

"_I mean that Griffin, Danny, Dempsey and their crew are out to kill tonight."_

"_What?" Massie whispered fiercely in disbelief. "And Derrick's just letting it happen? Josh, you can't go!" She protested, searching for a change of emotion in his face. There wasn't one. "Then I'm coming. It's about me, anyways."_

_Josh laughed in disbelief. "I'm not even going. Derrick isn't going to let you tag along, even if you did cause it."_

"_Yeah right," Massie scoffed. "He wants me dead as much as they do."_

_Josh stopped and turned to look at her seriously. "He loves you more than you know, Massie."_

**Starring Massie Block**

_She groaned. "If it wasn't for me coming here, none of this would have happened in the first place!"_

**Claire Lyons**

"_I don't want to have to be a bitch to her. That's just what everyone keeps telling me to do so she'll leave. It's what everyone expects!" She threw her hands up in exasperation._

**Derrick Harrington**

"_There's no way that I can do that to her," Derrick glared._

_Griffin smirked. "Well then I guess I can…"_

"_Over my dead body."_

**Josh Hotz**

"_I'm fricking trying to keep the peace, not going around to destroy it like some people!"_

**Alicia Rivera**

"_So her house caught on fire. Cry me a river," she scoffed._

"_God, will you at least be sensitive for once, Rivera?"_

**Dempsey Solomon**

"_Hey Massie," Dempsey called. "Trusting Harrington isn't the best idea, if you know what's good for you."_

"_Why not?"_

_Dempsey grinned. "How much do you know about Westchester's drug scene?"_

**And Other Minor, Less Important People**

"_Which one of you punks ratted on us?" Danny snarled. With a quick nod of his head, Griffin, Dempsey, and Vader had them pinned up against the brick wall._

"_We're sure as hell not telling you," Plovert spat, encouraging a punch to his face, courtesy of Dempsey Solomon._

"_Of course you aren't," Griffin grinned and threw Josh to the ground. _

_Dempsey emerged from the back of the alley with Massie in tow. He pulled a switch out of his pocket and held it to her throat. _

"_Howabout now?"_

_**sourmuffins. presents;**_

**Baby, You Wouldn't Last A Minute on the Creek**

_Answer me!_

_All egos aside, what do you say?_

_Ignoring what we've felt,_

_Overlooking what we've done,_

_No awkward silences, no hiding any truths_

_Ignoring what we've felt,_

_Overlooking what we've done,_

_**What do you say?**_

**Coming Soon**

**--**

**I'm afraid that this may conflict with Let It Be.**

**Well, whatever. (:**

**Review?**


	2. welcome to westchester

Not gonna lie, it's been a few weeks since I have updated this one. School starting hindered this update, and I didn't really know how to start it.

Hopefully this works for you all(:

* * *

chapter one

**welcome to westchester**

_--_

_Hadley,_

_Well, I'm gone. Lost everything, and now I'm going to some place called Westchester. In New York. _

_I'll miss everyone. Tell Evan that he was perfect, tell everyone at school they were amazing, and that I will come back and visit soon._

_Love,_

_Massie._

Massie Block shut the top on her MacBook Pro and stared out the window of her Deluxe Cabin Suite. Everything was whizzing by; the trees, the landscape, the cars…

It would be so, so easy to jump out.

But Massie pushed the thought out of her head and closed her eyes, leaning back into the comfy recliner. There was a reason that she'd been sent to some small, unknown suburb of New York, and she would make the best of it.

"Approaching Grand Central Station," a voice from the loudspeaker said. Taking a deep breath, Massie gathered her Lous Vuitton suitcases and stood by the door.

She remembered the familiar rush she got whenever she would ride the train interstate as the doors opened and she exited into the station.

Massie scanned the lobby, searching for a face she recognized. But of course, there wasn't one. She was more than 1,500 miles away from Indiana, her home, her everything.

"Are you Massie Block?"

Massie turned around and stared an old-but-good-looking man in the eyes. He looked about fifty years old, dressed in an Armani sports coat and had the same dark brown eyes as Massie's father. "Yeah… are you my uncle, William Block?" she responded.

"Yes," William responded. "Follow me," he said, gesturing out the doors of the train station and over to a town car, whose driver was waiting outside.

"Dean, please take Miss Block back to the estate. I have some--er, business to take care of at the office," William told the driver, speaking with eloquency. Dean and William exchanged a look.

"Um, uh… Uncle William?" Massie asked.

"You can call me William," he said, tapping away on his BlackBerry Bold in the passenger's seat of the town car. "What is it, Massie?"

"When do I start school?"

William stared blankly at the street. "Dean will brief you on all that in the car. Make sure you have all your things at hand, and I will see you back at the house."

He shut the door and walked briskly down the street, flagged a cab, and then he was gone.

--

Massie stepped out of the town car and stared in disbelief at her new school. She couldn't believe that she started school that morning. Good thing she traveled with taste, or she would have made a terrible impression.

She sighed and walked up the marble staircase that led to the quad. Cute little lemon trees and perfectly-groomed hedges lined the walkways, and dozens of giggling, blonde freshman littered the way.

Massie took a seat at an empty bench and took out her phone, checking her messages.

**HADLEY: AW, BABY BOO I MISS YOU TOO. VISIT SOON, 'KAY?**

She smiled, knowing that two thousand miles away, her best friend was thinking of her.

**EVAN: SCHOOL SUCKS WITHOUT YOU. ITS BEEN TWO DAYS ALREADY. HOW MUCH LONGER UNTIL I GET TO SEE YOU AGAIN?**

**MASSIE: SOON. I PROMIISE. (:**

Massie locked her iPhone touch screen, staring at her feet until the bell rang.

"Who are you?"

She looked up to greet a cluster of well-dressed boys and girls. Massie stood up, glaring eye to eye to the blonde girl who so rudely asked her, no doubt being the leader of the group. The blonde's icy blue eyes stared back as Massie asked cooly, "Who's asking?"

"Claire Lyons," the girl said, smiling a sugary-sweet smile. "And you?"

Massie didn't flinch. "Victoria Beckham," she said, rolling her eyes and getting a chuckle out of some of the guys.

"Well then I'm David," grinned an attractive blonde guy with chocolate brown eyes.

Claire shot him a death glare and continued. "Well then, _Vicky, _It's been nice talking to you." She snapped twice and turn on her heel, expecting her posse to follow her. Nobody did, except an exotic looking Spanish girl, who glared at Massie before abruptly turning on her heel and trying to catch up to Claire.

The blonde guy moved towards Massie, sticking out a hand. "I'm Derrick," he said, grabbing her hand and shaking it, his brown eyes sparkling.

Massie smiled. "Massie," she said, but all the same pulling her hand away. "Who are all of you?" She turned and faced the rest of the group.

"This is Josh," Derrick started, pointing to a boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. "And Dylan, Cam, Kemp, Kristen, and Plovert…"

"Nice to meet you," Massie smiled genuinely. "PS, I'm probably going to forget your names in about five minutes, so…"

"Don't worry about it," Josh grinned. "You just had the pleasure of meeting Derrick's girlfriend, Claire, and Cam's girlfriend, Alicia."

"Well I'm sure that we will be the greatest of friends," Massie said, all the time knowing that this was very unlikely and not going to happen.

"Aight, so we'll see you at lunch, okay?" Derrick asked.

"Wait, why are you leaving?" Massie asked in response, watching the group turn and scatter slightly.

"Uh, the bell rang?" Cam said, laughing when he saw the shock on Massie's face. "Don't worry, its really soft and nobody ever hears it. See you."

Massie blushed as they turned their backs and walked away to their classes. "See you at lunch," she echoed softly.

--

"Ehmagawd." Alicia sighed dramatically, collapsing in her usual beta seat beside Claire in their Anatomy Honors class.

"What?" Claire asked boredly, sending what she hoped resembled a flirty sex-kitten pout towards her boyfriend Derrick, whose seat was across the room as Claire aimlessly drew hearts surrounding her and Derrick's initials on her homework. Alicia rolled her eyes. Typical.

Alicia opened her mouth to finish her thought, but was sidetracked as Mr. Palizzi strolled through the door.

"Welcome, ladies, gentleman… young scholars…" Mr. Brent Palizzi droned on. He was a boring teacher, but the girls loved him because he was a total H.A.R.T.—just in a twenty five year old's hawt, hawt body. Plus he let them call him Brent.

"…As I was saying, I've had a rough morning. My girlfriend just broke up with me and—"

"I'M SINGLE!" Olivia Ryan shouted from the back of the room. She was all but jumping out of her chair. "…And I need a date for homecoming," She said more quietly as she sank into her chair.

"Ah, my dear Olivia," Brent sighed. "As much as I am flattered, unfortunately taking you to homecoming is not in my job description."

Olivia pouted in disappointment as a new figure entered the room. "Sorry I'm late," Massie Block smiled weakly. "It's my first day…"

"Don't worry about it," Brent waved her off. "I'm Mr. Palizzi, this is Anatomy, but you can call me Brent." Massie smiled gratefully back towards him.

Alicia snorted in disgust as she whipped out her blackberry.

**ALICIA: OMG. JUST LOOK AT HER FAWN ALL OVER HIM. WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?**

Claire rolled her eyes at Alicia and pulled her iPhone out of her Balenciaga.

_DUNNO. AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO KNOW THE GOSSIP AROUND HERE? _Claire rolled her eyes ash she typed, knowing that Alicia would bask in the glory of Claire giving her an opportunity to dish on the new girl.

**ALICIA: WELL NOW THAT YOU BRING IT UP, I HEARD THAT SHE GOT KICKED OUT OF HER BOARDING SCHOOL IN FRANCE BECAUSE SHE SCREWED SO MANY GUYS THAT THERE WAS A MASSIVE HERPES OUTBREAK.**

**CLAIRE: HOW GOSSIP GIRL.**

**ALICIA: I KNOW.**

"…So this is our new student, Massie Block. I know you will all give her a warm welcome here at BOCHS and will make her feel like a part of our family. Right?" Brent asked the class, staring into everyone's eyes with his brown ones.

"Right," the girls drooled back at him.

"And because I really don't feel like teaching, you guys can have the period to do whatever. MySpace, Youtube, AIM, the works. Just don't get me in trouble."

"Anyways," Alicia continued, pulling out her laptop. "I heard she was such a slut. And she didn't want anyone to catch onto her past, so she took this drug that like, wiped her system clear of everything she'd ever done, and now, nobody can tell that she's not a virgin," Alicia finished, crossing her arms over her chest with pride on telling such a story.

"Sounds interesting," Claire murmured, zoning out while Alicia went on and on about some other gossip about the already infamous Massie Block.

Wait.

Massie Block?

Claire's mind raced as she thought of where she heard that name before. _Block. Block. Block. Block. _

BLOCK. Claire's eyes widened as she saw Derrick talking to Brent and Massie, and Massie taking a seat next to Derrick. She knew where she heard that name before.

Claire whipped out her iPhone lightning fast as she tapped out a message to Derrick. Claire anticipated his response as she waited for him to receive her text.

Derrick was sitting down to his table with Massie to his left when he felt his Voyager vibrate in his pocket.

**CLAIRE: MASSIE BLOCK. RING A BELL?**

No, it didn't. Not for Derrick.

Claire watched Derrick stare with confusion at his phone screen. She rolled her eyes and tapped out another message, this one more blunt.

This time Derrick's eyes widened as he stared at his phone screen, then Massie, and then his phone again.

**CLAIRE: MASSIE BLOCK AS IN WILLIAM BLOCK. THE WILLIAM BLOCK. THE ONE THAT YOU, SPECIFICALLY, DON'T WANT TO MESS WITH.**

**CLAIRE: OR HIS NEICE, FOR THAT MATTER. (:**

**

* * *

**

**Re to the View.**

**Because I will love you! (: **

**Love, (SEE?!)**

**ME!**


	3. he's off limits

chapter two

**he's off-limits**

**--**

Massie walked down the halls of BOCHS to table 18. The guys and girls who sat there kind of adopted her into their tight-knit group. Well, all except Claire and Alicia.

It'd only been a few days, and they still were giving Massie the cold shoulder for reasons unknown. Everyone else had been surprisingly friendly. Not quite what she had expected, but it was nice to be welcomed with somewhat open arms.

She sat down at her usual seat—across from Derrick and Plovert, in between Dylan and Claire—and pulled out her sack lunch. She seemed to have been the first person at the table, because number eighteen was completely empty.

Massie sat and ate quietly for a few minutes, alone.

"Hey, are you the new girl?"

Massie looked up and stared at a somewhat attractive brunette. Her soft features made her seem friendly enough. "Um… yeah. Massie."

The girl smiled. "I'm Layne." Layne dropped her books on the table and took a seat next to Massie. "So what brings you here to Westchester?"

Massie sighed. "It's a really, really long story," she said, picking at her fingernails.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

Massie shook her head. "No, that's not it. Well… I'm from Indiana. My house burned down in a kitchen fire. My parents were asleep and… they didn't make it. And that should make me really sad and depressed right? Well, the weird thing is that I'm not. It's like I know that they wouldn't want me to miss out on anything, and like they helped me move on. Anyways, I had no other family in Indiana, and so my only option was to be sent here."

Massie smiled. "Sorry for dumping that one you. Told you it was long."

"No, it's fine," Layne said, opening her lunch bag. "Wow. I'm so, so sorry. If there's anything I can do…"

"Thanks," Massie smiled. "Woah, I really love your bag," She said, pointing to the canvas tote that was lying across the table.

"Thanks. It's one of those "go green" things that they sell at the grocery store. I got this once from Safeway. The only problem is that it rips…"

"I see," Massie said, nodding. "So you're a…"

"Senior," Layne said, nodding. "You?"

"Junior."

"Oh. Have you met my brother, Derrick? He's a junior, too."

Massie zoned out just as her phone vibrated in her pocket.

**DERRICK: WHERE ARE YOU?**

**MASSIE: I'M AT YOUR TABLE. NUMBER 18?**

**DERRICK: UM. WE'RE NUMBER TWELVE?**

**MASSIE: I'M EATING WITH THIS GIRL LAYNE. MAYBE LATER.**

**DERRICK: :(**

Massie looked up. "I'm sorry, what?"

"My brother Derrick is a junior. Have you met him? Blonde… brown eyes… total opposite of me?" Layne said, grinning."

"Maybe…" Massie trailed off and focused on eating her Fuji apple. Duh. Derrick. But Layne-Derrick? As in Layne's _brother _Derrick? It was a bit much for Massie to handle.

The same, soft bell rang, and Massie and Layne exchanged numbers. Massie picked up her books, threw away her lunch, and started walking away from table eighteen.

--

"Block."

Massie felt warm hands cover her eyes as a familiar, deep voice asked, "Guess whoooo?"

"No idea," she responded flatly, removing Derrick's hands from her face. "You didn't tell me you had a sister!"

"You didn't ask," Derrick said, shrugging. "And besides, she's a senior. How did you run into her anyways?"

They turned the corner, passing a group of blonde freshman, giggling into their palms as they saw BOCHS's It Boy walking with the new girl. Did Massie have a chance with him? Apparently not to them.

"I went to _your_ table," Massie shot at him. "How strange," she said, rolling her eyes as she walked.

Derrick held his hands up in the air in surrender. "Not my fault that Claire told you the wrong table number! I'm sure she didn't mean it."

_My ass,_ Massie thought to herself as her and Derrick walked up the stairs to the second floor. It had never occurred to her how big BOCHS was. There was the North and South campus with six buildings interconnected on each campus. And almost four thousand kids went there. It surprised Massie that she didn't get lost in the crowd.

"Well Claire didn't exactly give me a warm welcome, either," she retorted, checking her iPhone for the time. "And you're making me late!" Massie laughed, playfully shoving Derrick into the lockers to his left.

"Kay, fine then," Derrick said, pretending to be hurt. But he was smiling all the same. Massie looked into his big, brown, puppy dog eyes and the way his blonde hair swept messily into them. Plus he had nice teeth.

"Gimme a hug, you jerk," he said to Massie. His tanned, muscular arms wrapped around her protectively.

"You forgot to let me go," Massie mumbled, her voice muffled as she spoke into his chest.

"Nope. This is just really comfortable."

She squirmed her way out of his embrace and flashed him a smile as she walked into Mr. Jermillo's Foreign Policy class. Massie walked to her seat and sat down in her seat, which was conveniently right next to Claire Lyons.

A heated discussion was already starting about last night's debate with McCain and Obama. Mr. J was, as usual, struggling to get a hold of the class and maintain order as his fifth period juniors came back from lunch.

Mr. Jermillo was the type of teacher that everyone liked. He made fat jokes about himself and taunted his students, but always "in a constructive way, so that nobody gets sued." Everyone looked forward to his class because it resembled a free-for-all for the first ten minutes.

"Obama has no foreign policy!" Josh protested to Plovert as he was rigorously writing something on his notebook.

"That's not even what the debate was about!" Chris shouted, exasperated.

"Well I don't see Barack coming up with a grand-slam idea for our economic mess," Kemp said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who do you think let the offshore drilling law to expire?" Josh shot smugly.

"What does that have to do with _anything?!" _Plovert shouted.

"Quiet, quiet quiet!" Mr. J said in monotone. "We have issues needed to be discussed…"

Massie zoned out and concentrated on searching for split ends. There was virtually none, but she liked the challenge anyways.

A slam of books next to her was heard throughout the room, and there was silence for about three seconds; then everyone started arguing again.

It was none other than Claire herself.

"What," Claire began, speaking slowly to Massie as if she was speaking to an ilitierate two year old. "is with you, flirting with _my boyfriend?" _

Claire's voice had esclatated into a shrill whine, and by now the class was listening intently on her and Massie's "conversation." Nevertheless, Massie looked around and acted innocent. "Who, me?" She asked, a small grin escaping her mouth.

"Oh, don't you play dumb with me, Block," Claire snapped. "I don't know who you think you are to just waltz right in from munchkinland and drop your house on the wicked witch of the west, okay? And frankly, I don't care. Just click your heels and go back to Kansas, where you and Toto came from, 'kay Dorothy?"

Claire crossed her arms smugly across her chest and leaned away from Massie.

"'Kay, first of all, _Indiana, _Kuh-laire," Massie glared back at her. "I'm not some country hick. I'm about a country hick as you are a snotty, rich, spoiled Upper East Side brat. And as much as you act like one, face it, its dreams, and the only way to make _that _come true is to wake up."

Anger flashed through Claire's eyes. "Qui cette fille croit-elle qu'elle est, juste valser dans à notre école et ruiner le système entier que j'ai monté ? C'est inacceptable. Quelque chose doit être faite. Et je serai celui pour le faire!"

Silence throughout the room.

"WTF does that mean?!" Josh cried to the ceiling.

"It means she doesn't have the guts to diss me in English," Massie said, rolling her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her lower lip out. The rest of the class stared expectantly at Claire for her reaction.

"Class, Class," Mr. Jermillo shouted. "Whoever speaks out of turn next gets one of two things: a referral to the office or they get to have me sit on them."

"He's so mean to himself!" giggled Olivia to Cam.

"So as many of you know, fossil fuels are limited and are predicted to run out in about 100 years. Does anyone have any guesses on what will be our electricity source next?" Mr. Jermillo asked the class.

"Human blood!" shouted Chris. He turned around and grinned at Massie, who started to blush uncontrollably.

"Lord help us that it's not yours," Mr. J said as he looked to the ceiling, exasperated. "Anyone else have an idea?"

Claire looked smugly at Massie. "Hydrogen fuel cells. I think that's going to be a predominant source of energy, once the government gets it in their heads that hydrogen cells hold our future."

"Obama wouldn't," Josh mumbled to himself.

"Very nice, Claire. What's your opinion on that Olivia? ..."

Massie glared at Claire and scribbled something on her notebook. She shifted the paper over to Claire's side of the desk.

**Claire-**

**Provoquez-le.**

**-M **

* * *

I loved translating things into French. It's so… sophisticated. I think I had parent trap déjà vu. Lindsey Lohan, anyone?

Anyways, review please. Updates are being kinda slow due to school and all, but I will usually type up like four hundred or so words every couple of days. Hopefully once I get into the groove of things, updates will come faster.

-Logen :)

PS- (review?)


	4. a good kid at heart

chapter three

**a good kid at heart**

_--_

Derrick Harrington was a good kid.

It is always important to remember this fact, because at heart, Derrick was a good kid. Always.

He didn't want to throw a bag of flaming shit on Plovert's lawn. How was he supposed to know that it would catch to his lawn, kill all of Mrs. Plovert's hydrangeas, and then have the flames take to the mailbox? He didn't. He had good intentions. Hadn't anyone seen _Disturbia _before?

And that one time in ninth grade when he and Josh snuck into the Rivera's basement dressed up like Jason from Friday the Thirteenth? They didn't know that the _cops _would come. Josh and Derrick were out of there before anyone could shout, "FUZZ!"

Boy, did he get into trouble for that one.

But deep down, Derrick knew that he was, in fact, a good kid. He knew that eventually he would get it and get on the right track. _Next time_, he would keep telling himself, until he actually believed that he would have good judgement and not do those things again.

So as he was walking down Main Street in downtown Westchester, he kept telling himself, _Derrick, you _are _a good kid. You know the difference between right and wrong. No matter what anyone tells you._

He nodded to Scab, the bum who always hung out outside of Barry's Cantina.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Derrick!" Scab looked like he hadn't shaved in about two weeks, and Derrick was pretty sure that he was wearing the same clothes as the last time he saw him. "How's it going for you buddy?" He had a beer in his hand, and he was rubbing his protruding stomach with the other.

"Uh… you know," Derrick said, grimacing at the mess that was Scab. He carefully stepped over Scab's feet that blocked the sidewalk. "Just taking it one day at a time."

Scab let out a hearty, slurred chuckle. "Amen to that, brother! Ha, ha! You take care!"

Derrick smiled as he continued down the street to the small deli on the corner of Birch and Main. He tried to hold his breath as he passed the smokers on the corner and continued into the shop.

Dan's Traditional Deli was a small little place that usually attracted the grungy characters of downtown. The lighting was dim, the air was stuffy, and the service was exceptionally tragic.

"What can I get you, kid?" Dan barked to Derrick. It was their routine; Dan never acknowledged the fact that Derrick had been coming here every Thursday since freshman year, and Derrick didn't try to bring it up. So Derrick would continue the ritual and order the exact same thing he'd been ordering since the first day he came to Dan's Traditional Deli.

"Um… I'll have a ham and cheese with mayo and olives on wheat…" Derrick recited. "Olive oil on the side."

"Odd combination," Dan grumbled. That was his usual response. "You want me to brown bag it for you, kid?"

"Yeah."

Then Dan disappeared into the back room, where Derrick knew that he would stay for about five or so minutes.

He pulled out his Voyager while he heard Dan shuffling and cursing in the back room.

**DERRICK: CAN I C U LATER TONIGHT? :)**

He pressed send to "Massie Block," 975-374-0982.

"Here you go," Dan mumbled as he emerged from the back. He awkwardly held out the brown plastic bag, making eye contact for only a second. "Take care of yourself, kid," Dan said, his expression hard as rock.

"I always do, Danny boy," Derrick said, grinning. He grabbed the brown bag, shook it, and walked out of the deli.

Stop number one: Check.

--

"I vote that we change the meeting place," Griffin Hastings said, walking through the doors of the Toys R Us building. He grimaced with disgust when he saw the display of four foot tall Dora the Explorer dolls staring up at him and Danny.

"No," Danny Robbins replied firmly.

"Well… Why not!?"

"Griffin, my little bananacake pastry," Danny smiled. "How many times must we go over this?" They continued walking past the toy car aisle with the bicycles and Barbie electronic cars. "We have been coming here for the last three years. We have a consistency that we need to keep up."

"I understand that, Danny," Griffin spat. "But what if someone _we know _sees us here! I'll be un-dateable for the rest of high school! Shit!" Griffin exclaimed as he narrowly avoided tripping over a remote control Hannah Montana convertible.

"_Come on! Take a ride with me! Come on! Take a ride with me!"_ Hannah was beckoning any other stray plastic figures to hop in her convertible. Fricking prostitute. She was pissing Griffin off.

"I wouldn't be worried about seeing other people we know in here, G," Danny snorted. "Besides, we both know that's not the worst thing that could happen while we're in here," he said grimly.

They continued to walk past the Nintendo Wiis and Xbox Lives until they made their way to the bouncy ball aisle.

"And now we wait," Danny sighed as he sat on a Winnie the Pooh ball and started bouncing on it.

"Wait for what? I've been here for twenty minutes," Derrick Harrington said, emerging from behind the tower of miniature tie-dye balls. He had the brown sack in his hand.

"How much?" Griffin asked coldly.

"250," Derrick replied smoothly, his tone matching Griffin's.

"No, I meant _how much,"_ Griffin repeated.

"Two ounces."

"That's it?" Danny whisper-yelled. "_I hope you realize that _you _will be the one reporting to William about this!"_

"Will takes whatever he can get," Derrick shot back. "And besides, it's all Dan gave me. And he's generous... usually."

The three exchanged glares: Danny skeptically looking at Derrick, Derrick smugly looking back at Danny, Griffin quizzically looking at the both of them.

A clang of metal sounded in what seemed like the front of the store. Faint voices were heard. "What the…?" Danny murmured.

"_Westchester Narcotics! Out of the way! Out of the Way!" _ The deep voices of officers rang throughout the store.

"Shit." Derrick quickly shoved the brown bag into his jacket pocket. He turned to Griffin and Danny. "You're not high, are you?"

They shook their heads.

Then they heard barking. "_Westchester Narcotics! Out of the Way! We have dogs!"_

"We're screwed, man!" Griffin whisper-yelled. "I'm going to jail!"

"Calm the _fuck down!" _Danny smacked him in the back of the head. "Keep your cool."

"Danny, they got the dogs. They'll sniff us out," Derrick hissed.

The officers' voices were getting closer to the point that Derrick thought he could faintly see their navy uniforms just a few aisles down.

And as if on cue, the three boys turned and ran.

"HEY!" A tall, big, burly man in a navy uniform shouted at them. _"Stop!"_

"No way in hell!" Griffin muttered, silently cursing his legs to move faster.

"I need reinforcement!" The officer barked. "Let the dogs off leash! Stan, Jim, Gary, get all exits!"

"My mom is going to kill me," Griffin said, groaning. "Who called them anyways?!"

"_You boys are in trouble with the law!"_

"Split up," Derrick ordered.

"They have all the exits!" Danny protested.

Derrick looked around. At the back corner by the restrooms and Bop-Its he saw a ladder, with a flashing light above it marked "EXIT."

"I'm heading back there," he panted. "I think it goes to the roof."

"If you're wrong, you're dead," Danny said through gritted teeth. And Derrick didn't doubt it. Danny and Griffin were two street-smart kids who grew up on the rough side of Westchester, at Abner DoubleDay Day. And that's where Derrick would be, if he wasn't at BOCHS on scholarship. Which is exactly why he _couldn't get caught._

They scrambled for the ladder, Derrick taking the lead. He had his steps down to a rhythm—one, two, one, two. His hands reached the ceiling, popping out a tile and climbing through to the roof.

Derrick hoisted himself up. "I got it!" He called down the ladder. But Griffin and Danny weren't there. He felt his pocket—the bag was gone.

"Dammit," Derrick cursed under his breath.

But there was a terrible whizzing—and huge gusts of wind—and Derrick could barely stay on his feet.

"_Westchester Police. Put your hands in the air, son."_

Derrick slowly turned around.

"Are you kidding me?!" But yelling didn't do anything. Before he knew it, he was in handcuffs and climbing the rope ladder to the helicopter.

_I'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdead, _he thought. His scholarship was gonna get revoked. He was for sure off the Tomahawks. His life as he knew it was over.

He never did get his chance to shout Fuzz.

* * *

**Fuzz. Tee hee.**

**Reeeevieeewww!**

**-logen**


	5. it's nice to meet you

chapter four

**nice to meet you**

--

Massie liked to think that she enjoyed the simpler things in life. For example, right now she was comfortably sitting in Starbucks, listening to Tegan and Sara on her iPod and trying to find her inner Zen.

It was times like this when she would give up everything she owned just to chill out there for awhile. No worries about homework, about school, about school cliques, about her parents, about anything.

But then, of course something would happen to bring her back into reality, like Inez's son would start to whine, or the TV would get too loud. Luckily Starbucks was a peaceful place anyways.

Until she happened to run into a certain two boys.

They came into the store loudly, boisteriously pushing the door open and laughing hysterically.

"Oh my God," The first one said, grabbing a seat at the table across from Massie. "I can't believe we made it out of there." He was tall, tanned, and toned. Dark brown hair fell into his dark brown eyes, and as he talked to his friend, Massie could see his iPod white teeth. There was no denying it—he was hot.

"Shit, I know," the other one laughed, clutching his toned stomach. He was just as tall and tanned as his friend. His light brown hair was spiked and complimented his ice blue eyes. "I wonder what happened to D."

The one with the darker hair snorted to himself, and murmured something that Massie could have sworn was "fuzz," which sent the two into another round of hysterics.

The darker haired one said something to his friend and looked at Massie with perfect timing, so that his chocolate brown eyes caught her amber ones. He nodded to his friend and smoothly glided over to where she was sitting.

"Can I help you?" he said, flashing her a winning smile.

"Or can I help you?" the other one said, giving her a once-over and raising his eyebrows provocatively.

"What makes you think I need help?" Massie raised her eyebrows skeptically, smiling the slightest bit.

"One who looks like she needs help is often worth helping," the darker haired one smiled. "I'm Danny."

"And I'm Griffin," the lighter haired one said.

"Nice to meet both of you," she giggled. "So...um… what brings you to Starbucks?"

"Oh, nothing, we just got in trouble with the law and the adrenaline rush just so happened to lead us to this fine establishment—" Danny said, getting cut off by Griffin who elbowed him in the ribs before he could say any more. Massie's eyes widened.

"Shut up," Griffin hissed.

Danny rolled his eyes and turned back to Massie. "So you're a friendly face I don't recognize."

Massie snorted. "How do you know it's friendly if you can't recognize it?"

Griffin chucked. "She's got a feisty face I'd like to recognize," he whispered to Danny.

Danny waved it off. "I'm guessing you're new?"

Massie nodded. "I just moved here like, a week ago." She paused. "How do you know that I'm new?"

"Small town," Griffin said flatly. "Where do you go?"

Massie frowned, trying to remember her school's confusing name. "I think it's Briarwood-Octavian Country High School, or something like that…?"

"So you're a rich bitch?" Danny jabbed, causing Griffin to provide a loud outburst of laughter.

"Isn't that the only high school around here?" Massie asked.

"No. That's the elite prep school for private school pussies," Griffin snorted. "Me and Danny go to Abner Doubleday Day."

"It's in the slums, practically," Danny explained.

"Oh," Massie said, not sure of what to think. "That's very… interesting, I guess."

Danny nodded. "So you're coming to the game, right?"

"Game?"

"Yeah, Abner plays the BOCHS guys Friday. As in tomorrow."

Massie stared at him blankly. "In what sport?"

"Soccer. Me and Griffin are on the Wolverines at Abner, and we're playing your BOCHS Tomahawks crowd. On Friday. Which is tomorrow."

"Massie, your white chocolate mocha is ready," the barista called, peeking out from behind the cappuchino machine.

"Excuse me," Massie said, getting up to the counter to grab her coffee and a sleeve. She was just about to take a sip when her phone vibrated.

**DERRICK: CAN I C U LATER TONIGHT? :)**

Massie smiled to herself and tapped Derrick's name on her iPhone, awaiting the dial tone.

"Hey, Its Sexy, leave a message after the—Hey!"

"Derrick?"

"Haha… yeah."

Massie giggled into her free palm. "You wanted to hang out?"

"Um… yeah… could you maybe pick me up?"

Massie blinked. "Uh… sure. Where do you live?"

Derrick groaned. Massie could practically see him running his hands through his golden hair. "About that… I'm not at my house."

"Okay… so where are you?" Massie's perfectly waxed brows furrowed.

"Don't judge me when I tell you," Derrick began, letting another sigh escape his mouth.

"Derrick," Massie said, getting impatient. "Where. _Are you?_"

Another sigh. And silence on the other line.

"The Westchester Police Station."

Massie's eyes widened. _"What the hell are you doing there!" _ She shrieked. Danny and Griffin, along with the rest of the people inside the Starbucks, turned to look where the source of Massie's outburst had come from.

"I said not to judge me!"

"Derrick," Massie said slowly. "What did you do? Actually, nevermind. I don't want to know."

"It's a long story," he sighed. "Can you please pick me up?"

"The things I do for you, Harrington," Massie spat, hanging up.

Griffin and Danny were still sitting at the table. "Dude, she's hot," Griffin noted. How convenient it was that Massie had her back to them, giving Griffin the perfect opportunity to check out her toned butt.

"No shit," Danny said, smacking Griffin on the back of the head. "I bet she's already in with Claire and that whole crew over there."

"It wouldn't surprise me," Griffin said. "She's hotter than Claire and has a better body than Alicia."

"Don't talk about them to me," Danny spat. "They can go die for all I care."

Danny paused. He looked back over to Massie, who was still barking into her phone. "I think I'm gonna go for her, G."

Massie, on the other hand, was livid. The nerve, that, that _kid_ asking her to pick him up at the _police station _of all places! She hardly knew him, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to anymore. She grabbed her coffee and walked back over to the table where Danny and Griffin were seated.

"What was that all about?" Griffin asked.

Massie sighed. "Oh… it was nothing."

"You weren't talking to Derrick Harrington, by any chance, were you?"

Massie froze from gathering her stuff off the table. "Yeah… how do you know him?"

Griffin was about to open his mouth when Danny gave him a warning glace, telling him that he would take this one.

"We do business with him," Danny finished, exchanging a look with Griffin.

"I see," Massie said skeptically, raising her eyebrows for about the fiftieth time that afternoon. "Well it was nice meeting you two." She stood up, looking down at the two of them.

"Where are you going?" Griffin asked.

"I have to go pick up a friend," Massie replied, almost biting her tongue for calling Derrick a friend.

Danny stood up. "Okay... so I don't get a hug?" He innocently looked down at her.

"Nope," Massie said, grinning.

"Well do I at least get your number?"

"I guess."

Danny reached into his pocket and grabbed his Voyager, holding it out to Massie. She took it, tapped some buttons, and returned it. "I guess I'll see you on Friday, then," Massie finished.

She smiled at them one last time before scooping up her bags and books and walking out of the store.

"Damn." Griffin said.

* * *

**The characters keep on coming. **

**Review?**

**-logen.**

**PS: REVIEW?**


	6. when it rains, it pours

**YAYYY LOGEN UPDATED!**

**I decided that doing that whole lyrics thing before the chapter was a waste of words. No one ever reads that anyways, right?**

**(:**

* * *

chapter five

**when it rains, it pours**

--

Massie pulled up to the Westchester Police Station in her new silver BMW, courtesy of Mr. William Block, mentally rolling her eyes. Why, of all the people, did Derrick ask her to come pick him up from, of all places, _the police station? _The kid sure knew how to make impressions.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a mop of blond hair slowly making its way towards her, clumsily trying to avoid the water droplets falling from the sky.

Indeed, it was raining. Harder even, now that her car was at a standstill it seemed.

She rolled down the window on the passenger's side, as Derrick's face brightened when he recognized that she actually _had _come to pick him up. Massie pretended to be really interested in the buttons on her XM radio, while Derrick opened the door and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Hey, thanks for coming to get me," he started, putting a hand on her knee.

Massie jumped at the gesture, her eyes widening. His hand sent tingles up and down her leg. But it's not like he meant anything by it, right? She took a deep breath, recollecting herself.

The car started and she replied nonchalantly, "If my seats are ruined because of you, I'm gonna be pissed."

"Alright, alright," he said, raising his hands in surrender. "I can tell that you're a bit… mad at me."

"You think so?" Massie questioned, not trying to hide the apparent sarcasm in her voice.

"I just don't get… _why." _Derrick sighed in exasperation.

"My God, Derrick," Massie said, fighting the urge to yell in his face. "I've known you for less then a week, and you ask me to pick you up from the police station, because of God knows what…" She took a deep breath, smiling a little. "You sure know how to make an impression."

"I'm Derrick Harrington." He grinned, his chocolate brown eyes shining at her.

"Gum?" he offered, extending his palm out to her.

Massie smiled. "What kind?"

"Five. Cobalt."

She wordlessly reached for a piece, that same electricity surging through her when her hand touched his. But this time, without a reaction, she popped the bright blue stick in her perfectly shaped mouth.

"It's the best stuff," he agreed.

"Yeah," Massie murmured, focusing in on the road.

He turned to her. "You never asked me what I did."

"I kindof don't want to know," she admitted.

"I think you should want to know," Derrick said quietly, looking down at his feet. "Besides, you're the one who wanted to know more about me."

"I want nothing to do with your crime life, Harrington."

"Suit yourself, Block."

Massie smiled. She liked the way he called her by her last name. It was… refresthing. There was something about it that made it seem like she was exclusively his. But she wasn't. Claire was.

The silence hung between them as Massie continued to drive down the interstate to get back to the suburban part of Westchester. The rain continued to pour harshly onto her windshield. Desperate to get rid of the silence, she turned on her windshield wipers.

"Move over," Derrick said, scooting over to Massie's seat, where she was driving. She swerved into the next lane to her left, which sent angry honks towards their way like an explosion of fireworks.

"Are you kidding me?!" She screeched. "I'm gonna pull over!"

"No! Just let me take the wheel—"

"Absolutely not! I'm pulling over!" Massie glared at him as her car continued to swerve in sync with her and Derrick's power struggle for the wheel.

In one swift motion, Derrick hopped on her lap, taking full control of the wheel.

"Oh my God," Massie groaned, sending daggers into Derrick's back. "This is so _be-yond _illegal!"

"So move over," Derrick said calmly.

Massie managed to squirm out of her posistion under his butt and rolled into the passenger's side. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "You're ridiculous."

"Live a little, Blockhead," Derrick jabbed, his puppy dog eyes playfully looking over at her. He reached to the radio and cranked up the volume, letting Britney Spears' Circus blast through the car.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring, just like a circus…_

"This is crap," he muttered, browsing through the stations.

"You're not gonna get much better, especially with the rain," Massie noted.

Derrick nodded. "That's why I have my iPod."

He fished for it in his pocket and pulled out his battered iPod Touch, hooking it up to the dock on the dashboard. He browsed through the selection, humming something that Massie couldn't quite make out.

"Ah. Here we go," He said, turning the volume down a little.

_Slow down you crazy child, you're so ambitious for a juvenile. But then if you're so smart tell me why are you still so afraid?_

"No way," Massie said, a smile creeping on. "Do the guys know you listen to Billy Joel?"

"No, and they're not going to find out," Derrick laughed. He looked over to Massie and raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response. He didn't get one.

"I'm taking you somewhere," he said finally, speeding up so he could switch lanes into the exit lane on the far right.

"Um…"

_When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?_

_--_

"I used to come here with my older brother before he left for Dartmouth," Derrick said, swinging back and forth on his swing.

He and Massie were in the pouring rain at Pines Park; a old swingset, slide, and a patch of grass that looked like they were built forty years ago. Still, Massie liked that her and Derrick were sitting on the swing set, just them, _talking. _It was like he wanted to share this part of him with her…

No. _No. _Derrick had a girlfriend. So Massie couldn't keep thinking that there was something between them… even if there was. That wasn't exactly going to make her and Claire BFF anytime soon, would it? No, it wouldn't.

"Really," she said, dragging her feet in the mud. "Do you miss him?"

"Sometimes," Derrick admitted. "But I don't like to bug him about it. He's having fun at college, with his college buddies, and college girls," he paused, smiling at Massie. Then he got up from his seat and sat in front of her, at her feet, in the mud that would no doubt ruin his jeans.

Massie could get lost in his dark brown eyes, she thought. Especially because of their tendency to stare up at her, and the way his golden hair swept into them. It was adorable.

She couldn't believe herself sometimes. She hadn't been in New York for more than a week and she was already falling for some egotistical, self-centered jock who, most importantly, _wasn't single? _She couldn't fall for him. She _wasn't falling for him._

"I think I'm gonna break up with Claire."

Oh. Well then, maybe she could fall for him after all.

Massie's eyes widened, a million thoughts going through her head. "Why would you want to do that? You're the captain of the soccer team, she's the head cheerleader. Why would you want to mess that up?"

Derrick shrugged. "No particular reason. I think she just likes having me there… not for me, but so people can see her with me… you know?" He sighed, picking up a stick and marking the mud with doodles and lines. "It's what everyone expects. The jock… the cheerleader… of course they have to go out. It's typical high school."

"So?" Massie said. "Defy conformity."

Derrick nodded. "There's a lot of things people don't know about me."

"Like what?"

He smiled, but didn't say anything in response. The rain continued to pour around them, this time coming down in sheets and drenching Massie's hair and clothes. "Maybe we should go under a tree," he suggested, right as a clap of thunder sounded throughout the area.

"Sounds good to me!" Massie shouted as she ran for cover under a large oak tree.

Derrick followed, taking a seat next to her.

"It's freezing out here," Massie said, shivering, trying to keep the goosebumps from spreading over her bare arms.

"Yeah," Derrick said.

They were sitting right next to each other, against the wet bark of the oak.

"You're not like the girls around here, Massie."

Massie turned and looked him straight in the eye. "No? Then what am I like, exactly?"

Derrick shook his head. "I can't put my finger on you… but you're a breath of fresh air, Massie Block."

And before Massie knew it, Derrick cupped her face in his hands and put his lips to hers. She let him deepen the kiss as her arms drifted to a spot around his neck. The rain poured even harder around them as Derrick ran his hands through Massie's soaking wet hair.

The need for air grew impatient, though, and Massie had to pull away. So they sat there, panting, until Massie finally broke the silence.

"We shouldn't have done that," she said quietly.

"I still meant what I said, though."

Massie nodded and looked out at the grassy lawn and the rain that drenched it. By the end of the week, the grass would be just a little greener.

"We should go back," she suggested, standing up and trying to wipe some of the mud off of her royal blue Juicy sweats. Smiling a smile that could be used in a toothpaste ad, she held out a newly manicured hand to Derrick, hoping to help him up.

Derrick smiled, taking her hand as she pulled him up.

"Race you to the car?"

"You're on," Derrick laughed as he took off without her, ignoring Massie's protests of, 'You cheater!' coming from behind him.

Panting, Massie finished about five seconds behind him. "You cheated," she breathed, clutching her stomach.

"I had fun," Derrick said. "I mean it. I'll see you tomorrow?" But he didn't give her enough time to respond. He enveloped her in a big bear hug, her head against his warm, toned chest.

"I _thought _I told you to stay away from my boyfriend."

"Oh, _shit."_

_

* * *

_

**Filler Chapter. But hey, I finally updated (: **

**Oh, and check out my new story, Across the Universe. It's gonna be a good one. (:**

**Happy new year! **

**Reeeeeeeviewww! ; )**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Please?**


	7. take no prisoners

Chapter six

**take no prisoners**

--

"Good afternoon, BOCHS. This is Alicia Rivera here with your afternoon announcements!"

"In activities: The Knitting Club will be, um, knitting for charity this Friday in the center room." Alicia snorted over the loudspeakers and muttered, "Don't miss that one," in a very sarcastic tone.

"Also, Homecoming is this weekend. This year's theme is undecided—er, a surprise—so be sure to go and check it out. Tickets are $40 for singles, and $60 for couples, so guys, make sure to ask that special someone before tickets run out.

"At the rally today, we're going to announce who your grade princes and princesses are. And, what you've all been waiting for," Alicia paused, probably for dramatic effect. "Your Homecoming King and Queens!" She squealed. "Your nominees are as follows: Prom King: Josh Hotz, Derrick Harrington, Mark Flanagan, and Chris Carelli. For Prom Queen: Claire Lyons, Amanda Jameson, Alicia Rivera, and your final nominee is… _Massie Block?!"_

"What?! Are you_ shitting me_?" Claire shrieked in the desk next to Massie.

"What?" Massie echoed in surprise.

"That _can't _be possible," Claire protested. "Voting was closed even before _she _got here!"

"Looks like someone feels a bit… threatened?" Coral McAdams murmured loud enough for Claire to hear.

"Puh-_lease," _Claire sniffed, viciously glaring at Coral's red hair.

"Anyways," Alicia's voice came back on the announcements. "In sports: Boys Varsity Soccer is playing the Abner DoubleDay Wolverines. Come show your Tomahawk spirit and we'll see you in the stands. Captain Derrick Harrington promises a victory, Hotz says nobody's getting through _his _defense, and Fisher promises a hat trick that will end in a win.

"The rally today will be during school, and I have orders from Principal Burns that all Varsity soccer players, Band members, cheerleaders, and ASB officers please go to the gym now.

"This has been Alicia Rivera for your BOCHS afternoon announcements. I heart you," She finished sweetly.

It was Mr. Jermillo's fifth period, and Massie had moved as far away from the side of the desk she had to share with Claire as possible without being too noticeable. After that escapade at the park yesterday with Derrick, Massie was just waiting for Claire to start a catfight and claw her to death.

But still, nothing, except for that outburst a few minutes ago. Claire was taking notes as if nothing was wrong, except for the occasional glare at Massie's paper.

"Teachers please pardon the interruption. All juniors please proceed to the gym on the athletics side of the campus. Thank you," Principal Burn's nasally voice came over the loudspeakers.

"Alright guys, you're excused," Mr. Jermillo announced to the class, grabbing his keys and suitcase full of tests that his earlier classes had taken. "I'll go out last after you all."

"Yeah, because we wouldn't want you trapping us in here if you got stuck in the door," Kemp snickered to Plovert as they stood up from their seats by the window and grabbing their backpacks. "Massie, you coming?"

"Mhmm," she answered, gathering her books and putting them in her forest green Kate Spade tote. "Wait a second for me."

"We're gonna miss the rallyyyyy," Kemp whined childishly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Massie grumbled.

--

Everyone filed into the bleachers on both sides of the gym; freshmen and sophomores on one side, juniors and seniors on the other. The blowup Indian warrior entrance thing (or whatever it was that all the football guys ran through at big games) had been lent to the boys soccer department, and was placed at the end of the basketball court. Columns and arches of balloons in red and black, the schools' colors lined the areas as well.

"Massie!"

Massie looked around for the person who called her name. There was Layne Harrington a few rows down, sitting with all of her senior friends. Massie gladly made her way down over to her.

All of her junior friends were a part of the rally; Derrick, Plovert, Cam and Josh were on the soccer team; Alicia and Claire were on cheer, Dylan was in band, and Kristen and Kemp were on ASB.

"Hey Massie," Layne greeted, moving over and making a seat for Massie. "These are my friends." Layne gestured to the group around her. "Harris, Chris, Skye, say hi to Massie."

"Skye Hamilton," A gorgeous blonde smiled to her. Her long curls accented her perfect tan and perfect teeth. "Congrats on being nominated. Quite a feat, especially for being here for such little time," she said, nodding as if she understood.

"Thanks," Massie said, smiling brightly.

"I'm Cam's older brother," a boy explained with the same jet-black hair as Cam and bright green eyes. "Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Layne's twin, and Derrick's older brother, Chris," another boy said with the same green eyes as Layne and the same hair as Derrick. "He's—well both of them—have said a lot about you."

A look of confusion crossed Massie's face. "I thought Derrick said that you were a freshman at Dartmouth?"

"I am," Chris explained. "I came down for the big game. I played as captain last year against ADD, and Derrick doesn't know I'm here."

"That's really cool of you," Massie gushed. She opened her mouth to say more to Chris, but Principal Burn's voice came over the speakers, along with blasting music.

"Hello BOCHS!" She cheered. "Please welcome your Class President, Kemp Hurley!"

Kemp, clad in a tomahawk/Indian costume, walked out of the Indian blowup with his hands up, clutching a microphone and an envelope in each hand. The student body cheered, and the juniors stood up and hooted in support.

"Alright Briarwood-Octavian Country High School, you ready for the game tonight?" Kemp asked the screaming crowd, grinning and holding out the microphone. "Let's welcome your own BOCHS Cheer Squad!" He punched his fist in the air and muttered, "Damn…"

And there was Claire and her little squad of blonde wannabes. They were in a V formation, dancing in unison to a remix of "Burning Up." Then, they scurried to another formation where Claire was at the top of the pyramid, then Claire and Alicia were the flyers, and then Claire and Alicia were in the middle of the roll-off. It was sickening to watch.

The music cut, and Claire led the usual BOCHS cheer.

"I need a BO," she shouted pronouncing it like "boh," and clapped three times. The school caught on, and three loud booms followed.

"C!" _Clap, clap, clap._

"H!" _Clap, clap, clap._

"S!" _Clap, clap, clap._

"_Boh, C, H, S, Fight, fight fight!" _She cheered with a fake smile plastered to her face. Pom-Poms up, she did one of those leg-lifts that annoyed Massie to tears. She couldn't believe she ever had anything to do with cheering.

"All right, and that was your BOCHS cheerleaders," Kemp said, grinning at the troupe of girls running back to their spot on the stands. "And now, our boys soccer team has something to say to you guys. But first, let's give your VP Kristen Gregory a warm Tomahawk welcome!"

Kristen jogged out to the center of the basketball court where Kemp was standing. "Hey guys," she greeted into the microphone. "Say hi to your _Varisty Tomahawk Soccer team!"_

Derrick and his team jogged out of the blow up Indian, right as streamers and balloons rained on the kids in the bleachers. "Space Jam" blasted from the speakers as the soccer boys lined up, clad in their letterman jackets.

The music tuned out, and Kemp handed Derrick the mic.

"All right you guys!" Derrick shouted, soaking up the limelight. "My boys and I gotta little… surprise for you," he grinned. At the beginning of the line of soccer guys, he ripped open his jacket, which revealed a black "V" painted on his toned, tan abs.

"V!" he shouted, flashing an Oscar-worthy grin. Claire stood up in her spot on the bleachers, clapping. "Ow!"

"A!" another guy followed, ripping his jacket open and bearing his toned stomach to the screaming girls.

"R!"

"S!"

"I!"

"T!"

"Y!" Josh shouted, his olive skin perfectly sculpted.

"Exclamation point!" Cam finished, as Alicia stood up in her bleacher and followed Claire's lead.

"Kicks Ass!" they shouted, finishing their "surprise", their voices deep and burly. The guys kept their jackets open for a few more seconds, then as Principal Burns glared at them, buttoned them up.

"Now," Kristen said, trying to get everyone to quiet down. "Kemp and I have the results for the Homecoming Court. You ready?" she asked the crowd, who screamed in response.

She opened up the envelope. "Freshman Prince: Joey Hickman. Freshman Princess: Kelly Karaldi!" They two freshman climbed out of their spots in the stands and accepted their crowns from Kristen.

"Sophomores," Kemp said. "Stephen Morrison and Laura Anderson."

"Juniors," Kristen continued. "Dylan Marvil and Troy Kimbell."

"Seniors," said Kemp. "Jessica Bennett and Kevin Fitz."

After everyone collected their crowns and sashes and stood on the red carpet in front of the blowup Indian, Kemp and Kristen were handed another envelope by Principal Burns. "And now," Kristen smiled.

"Without further interruptions," Kemp continued.

"Your Homecoming Queen and King are…"

"Wait." Kristen said, remembering something. "Let's bring out the nominees. Claire Lyons, Alicia Rivera, Amanda Jameson, and Massie Block, come on up!"

"Good luck," Layne said to Massie, giving her a hug as she got up.

"Yeah, you're gonna kick Lyons' ass," Chris assured her.

"Thanks," Massie mouthed, and stepped down to the gym floor.

Alicia and Claire were glaring at Massie as she took her place next to them. And Massie had no clue who that Amanda girl was, but she didn't look all that friendly and welcoming, either.

Derrick, Cam, Josh and that Chris kid soon joined them on the gym floor as well.

"Please give a hand to your 2008 Homecoming King… Derrick Harrington!" Kemp said, giving Derrick one of those high-five knuckle things that Massie didn't understand.

Derrick glanced her way, about to smile as an ecstatic Claire Lyons pulled him in for a congratulation kiss. Massie watched in disgust as Claire did one of those cheesy, Disney-movie foot pops.

Ugh.

They finally pulled away, as Kristen ripped open the second envelope.

"And your 2008 Homecoming Queen is…"

--

Derrick Harrington was sitting on the bench in front of his PE locker in the guys' locker room. He had about twenty minutes before the game started to give the guys a pep talk to pump them up. But his mind was blank. There was nothing he could think of, at least not right now, that could get _him _excited for the game ahead of them either.

After that stunt Claire pulled in front of the entire school as soon as he won the crown, he was sure he was gonna break up with her. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. As Massie had said, why would he want to mess that up?

He buried his head in his hands and took a deep breath.

"D-man, you okay?" Cam Fisher asked him. Of course Cam could tell when something was wrong. He was the exact definition of a girl… just more—er, manly.

"Let me guess," Josh Hotz mused. "You're into the new girl, but because of traditional dating between the jocks and the cheerleaders—and Claire's wrath—you don't want to end your existing relationship."

Derrick looked at him weirdly. "Pfft. _No." _

Josh and Cam rolled their eyes in unison.

"Well… yes." Derrick admitted, mentally hitting himself on the forehead for sharing his "feelings" and acting like such a chick.

"Everyone can tell you like her, D," Josh said.

"And everyone can tell how much you don't like Claire," Cam continued. "You know you don't. And you both know how often you cheated on her. I just don't get what's stopping you from either—"

Josh cut him off. "A.) Keeping your relationship with Claire and just hooking up with Massie behind the scenes, or B.) dumping the bitch!"

"You know that's not fair to Massie," Derrick told him.

"That hasn't stopped you before," Cam reminded Derrick, smacking him on the back of the head. Derrick glared at him and rubbed his head.

"I don't know, guys," Derrick pulled his hair in frustration. "Massie's so much… better. In every way. She's nice, funny, smart, a good kisser…"

"So you did cheat on Claire!" Cam exclaimed.

"Not the point."

"Harrington!" A voice barked. "Get your team together, or you'll be on the bench this game!"

Derrick snorted. Like Coach Karr would dare bench his star player at this game. Not against ADD.

He stood up, pulling on his black number 26 jersey. "All right guys, gather up!" he barked.

Once all the guys were sitting on the bench outside of coach's office, Derrick was mentally preparing for his usual pep talk. "So you guys know that we're playing our rivals. And we have a lot on the line," he said.

"Because if we lose this game, our chances of going to State are really small."

Derrick gulped. "We can do this. ADD only has two good players… Danny Robbins and Griffin Hastings. Numbers 16 and 2. Hotz, I want you to delegate the defense to be on them constantly. Jefferson, you're on sixteen. Colten, you're on 2.

"Fisher, you and I can dribble through their defense easily. Use your skill. Be smart. Midfield, stay aggressive and on the ball at all times. Goal kicks and punts are yours. I'll take all corners on the right side, Fisher, you take them on the left."

Derrick scanned his team's faces for signs of fear. Fortunately, there weren't any. Just chiseled, confident faces of take-no-prisoners soccer players.

"Good. Now who's ready?"

* * *

I based the pep rally on what really happened at my first pep rally at my school. Except, it was the water polo guys who ripped their jackets off. But hey, I didn't complain (:

Review? I've been so good updating recentleeeey!

-Logen


	8. the calm before the storm

i haven't updated in forever. i know. i sorry. :/

to be honest, this story lost momentum for me for awhile. but i know where its going now, which means more updates(:

i got two other stories im working on **I'LL BE YOUR BEST KEPT SECRET AND YOUR BIGGEST MISTAKE **and **ACROSS THE UNIVERSE.**

please go check em out?:):)

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Six**

_the calm before the storm_

_--_

_"Uhm," Kristen frowned, staring at the envelope. "It's blank." _

_She waved the envelope labeled 'Homecoming Queen Results' at Principal Burns, her eyes asking what she should do. _

_Clearly, Kemp sensed her distress and came to her rescue. "Yes, Kristen, the envelope is blank," he smiled reassuringly as he faced BOCHS's student body. "We're gunna announce your 2009 Homecoming Queen tonight, so you guys better go to the game." _

_"See you guys there," Kristen plastered a fake smile on her face, then glared at Kemp._

_-- _

By the time Massie reached the top of the bleachers at the Tomahawks' stadium, she was panting. She might have been sweating, too, if it wasn't fifty degrees and seven thirty at night.

Despite the bitter cold, Massie was pretty warm. She was wearing her favorite Paige denim jeans, and Evan's old blue and black Vans jacket. It was a cute look that was just as comfortable as it was functional. Its function: walking up the bleachers.

Massie had a growing suspicion that Claire had texted her the wrong time to show up, which might explain why she'd arrived almost an hour and a half into the game. At nearly four minutes left, the Tomahawks and the Wolverines were tied 1-1.

She took a deep breath before joining Kristen, Kemp, Dylan, and Plovert. Clearly, luck was on her side, because Claire and Alicia were down on the field, cheering on Cam, Derrick, and Josh. Claire still hadn't acknowledged their previous run-in with her and Derrick yesterday, because they WERE still going out, and the thought that Claire hadn't tried to publicly humiliate her yet was making Massie's insides suddenly become uneasy. She temporarily pushed this towards the back of her mind, however, and made her way towards the group.

"Kemp!"

Kemp's curly mop turned towards her. "Massie," he grinned, hi-fiving her. "We didn't think you were gunna show up."

"Claire said you probably had better things to do," Plovert explained. "But then I thought, hey, she doesn't know anyone besides us, so whatever."

Massie shook her head, smiling slightly. "No, Claire told me to show up an hour later than you guys all got here."

Kristen and Dylan exchanged a look.

"We don't think she likes you," Dylan frowned.

"Yeah, especially because you hooked up with Derrick yesterday and you're pretty much just a huge threat--"

"Interesting," Massie seemed amused. She really wasn't a threat, in her opinion; she could care less about being popular. She did, however, want a good group of friends that she could turn to. But with Claire, it seemed that her bitchiness pretty much ruined that fantasy.

"Oh shit, we gotta go," Kemp grabbed Kristen and started dragging her down the bleachers.

"Where?" Dylan called after them.

"Announcing the winners," Kemp shouted back at them, as he scrambled down the steps.

Massie shrugged. Moments later, Kristen and Kemp marched onto the side of the field, accompanied by BOCHS' marching band, the colour guard, and the cheerleaders. She glanced at the clock, noticing that there were two minutes to go. The black and white-clad referee blew his whistle.

"And it looks like BOCHS has called a time out," Kori Gedman's voice flooded the stadium. She was taking over Alicia's job while she cheered, Massie reasoned. As if on cue, the band started to play. The trumpets and trombones weaved an energizing tune through the air while the two teams gathered on separate sides of the field.

"I hate time outs," Plovert muttered.

Dylan rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a Debbie-Downer."

The referee's whistle blew again, and the teams resumed their positions on the field. It was a corner kick against the Tomahawks, and Derrick had his team marking every Wolverine player on the offensive side.

Massie noticed Danny Robbins of Abner DoubleDay Day taking the kick, and she watched as his foot made contact with the ball, sending it in a perfect form as it bent in towards the net.

In slow motion, Griffin Hastings jumped up towards the ball, as if going for a header. The ball hit him square in the forehead as he sent it towards the upper left corner of the net.

The entire Tomahawk side took a collective deep breath.

And then there was Derrick Harrington, the star goalie, leaping towards the ball and saving it from entering the net. He crashed to the ground, still cradling the ball in his arms. But he was up again, seemingly immune to the crowd's cheering, as he punted the ball towards Cam Fischer, who was making a run down the left side of the field.

Cam collected the ball, and then he sent himself on a wild journey to the Warriors' goal, his feet moving lightning fast.

"Come on, Cammie boy!" Plovert shouted. He was standing up, biting his nails.

Massie joined in. "Go Cam!" She watched Cam wind up, ready cross the ball. She saw Josh Hotz at the other side of the goal, clearly anticipating the cross.

Sure enough, Cam sent it right outside the right post, past their last defender, where Josh chest-trapped the ball and chipped it towards the goal.

The Warrior's goalie dived after the ball, to the ground.

He missed.

"Goaaaaaal!" Kori Gedman's voice sounded throughout the stadium as the referee's blew their whistles three times. "That's the game, folks!"

The band resumed their cheery tune, and Massie, Josh and Dylan excitedly jumped up and down. Cue the cheerleaders, whose too-perky movements and sparkly pom-poms were too much for Massie to handle. Keep in mind she used to be one, but the Indiana cheerleaders and the Westchester cheerleaders had two completely different associations, the main difference of that was Claire Lyons.

In fact, Massie could see the platinum blonde from her spot at the top of the stands. And she couldn't help but wonder what exactly she had in store for her. After all, she did catch Massie with Derrick at Pines Park. Claire hadn't mentioned or even acknowledged that fact either. And as much as Massie hated to admit it, the anticipation was killing her.

It was like Massie was waiting in the calm before the storm. Claire was probably plotting her grand scheme to publicly embarrass Massie, or at least try to, and making sure it went perfectly was her top priority until the plan was executed.

"Alright, BOCHS," Kristen was standing with Kemp in the center of the field, clad in a bright blue BOCHS spirit shirt and clutching the microphone. "Who's ready to meet their 2009 Homecoming Queen?"

The BOCHS side of the stands cheered in response.

Kristen smiled and nodded towards Kemp, who took the microphone and waved a gold envelope in the air.

He cleared his throat. "Briarwood-Octavian Country High School," he said, pausing. "Your Homecoming Queen is..."

"Dammit Kemp, just announce my name already," Claire hissed at him from her spot on the players' bench on the sidelines.

"Massie Block!"

_"What?!" _Claire shrieked.

Massie's stomach dropped. Immediately her eyes fell to Claire, who was visibly fuming, even from thirty yards away.

"Congrats, Mass," Plovert hugged her. Dylan smiled and voiced her approval as well.

"Thanks," Massie replied faintly. But her eyes were still glued to Claire and the way she was reacting. And when Claire's head slowly turned around to make direct eye contact with Massie, a shiver went down Massie's spine. Because only an idiot would have missed Claire's words, even if Claire barely whispered them and even if her figure was especially far away.

_You're dead. _

_--_

Massie had made her way down the bleachers to the entrance of the Tomahawks' Stadium. Somehow she had strayed from Plovert and Dylan. And meeting up with Claire and Alicia wasn't too high on her list of priorities. But she could see Danny and Griffin in a heated discussion with Derrick, which was good because she wanted to meet up with them later anyways.

Wait.

Derrick Harrington? Massie frowned.

Why would they be talking to each other?

"Massie," Danny smiled warmly when he spotted her walking towards him and Griffin. Griffin's expression brightened, while Derrick's turned to a look of confusion.

"Massie?" Derrick's brows furrowed. "You know these guys?"

"Yeah," Massie replied coolly, then sending a coy smile to Danny. "We've met a couple times."

"Have you?" Derrick murmured, glaring at Griffin. Griffin shrugged, smirking.

"Come on, Massie," Derrick spat. His expression hardened when he spoke. "Let's go." He reached towards her arm, pulling her away from Danny and Griffin.

"Um, no," Massie glared and yanked her arm away from his grasp. She wasn't going to do the chick-on-the-side thing with him. If he wanted to hang out with her, he could break up with Claire, which is what he _wanted _to do, right? Massie refused to be Derrick Harrington's friend with benefits. "I'm not going anywhere with you. You have a girlfriend, re-mem-ber?"

Danny snickered. "Looks like you can't win 'em all, Harrington." He hi-fived Griffin and started walking away, towards the exit of the field, with Griffin following. "You coming or not, Block?"

Massie glanced at Danny, then Griffin, and then back to Derrick. She saw Claire plowing through people, probably getting ready to bitch at Massie, in the distance. She took one last look at Derrick, who had a pleading look in his eyes, begging her to stay with him. She smirked. "Wait for me, guys."

And then she walked away, leaving a confused Derrick, a pissy Claire, and a near-empty football field in her dust.

* * *

suckish chapter, but the next one will be kinda amazing. itll make up fer it i sweare(:

review?

-LOGEN


End file.
